At present, projector equipment applies widely to various aspects of daily life. With development and advance of science and technology, projector equipment on one hand becomes increasingly specialized, High-Definition, and full-featured to meet a demand for specialization; on the other hand becomes increasingly intelligent, miniature, and portable to meet a demand for use in multiple occasions. In a practical application, the intelligent miniature projector equipment too applies gradually to daily life.
With intellectualization of projector equipment, interaction and modes of connection between other user equipment (UE) and the intelligent miniature projector equipment become increasingly diversified. The modes of connection mainly include: a wired connection based on an external interface, which has been used first and tends to be limited by hardware and User Interface (UI) design of a UE; and a wireless connection based on various protocol standards, which demands use of no physical line and is convenient and flexible, independent of UI design of a UE. With such a wireless connection, simultaneous connection to multiple different UEs may be implemented. Simultaneous connection to multiple UEs may render wider and more flexible application of the intelligent miniature projector equipment. In this case, however, an issue of coordination of multiple UEs connected simultaneously must be addressed.
A main focus in related art is to establish connection and sharing of one-to-one projector-played content between the intelligent miniature projector equipment and a UE, instead of implementing switch of connection of multiple different UEs to the intelligent miniature projector equipment.